Dating
by crazygal27
Summary: Emily baby-sits Jack, while Hotch goes out on dates set up by Dave. She's there to talk to every night he comes back from every one of the awful dates. Will he fall for her? Why is Dave setting him up with women, he knows he won't like?
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss ran up to Hotch's apartment, through the pouring rain and quickly knocked on the door. The door almost immediately swung open, to reveal Aaron Hotchner stood on the other side.

"God Hotch, I am so sorry I'm late." She rushed out her apologies. "I lost track of time and then traffic was a nightmare."

"It's okay, come in." He stepped aside to let her in. "Prentiss, you're soaking. Why didn't you wear a coat?"

"Like I said I lost track of time, when I realised I was going to be late, I just ran out of the apartment."

"I don't have any woman's clothes here. I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine, I'll dry off in a bit." Emily replied, shivering slightly.

"No you won't." Hotch started towards the stairs.

"Hotch were are you going? Your date will be waiting for you."

"I'll only be a minute."

A few minutes later Hotch returned with a T-shirt and a pair of sweats. "Here, put these on and put your wet clothes on the radiator to dry."

Emily eyed her boss' clothes, before taking them from him. "Thanks. Hey, where's Jack? Normally I can't even make it through the door without having him wrapped around me."

"He's eating his dinner." He showed her one of his rare smiles. "Do you wanna go change? I can wait."

"Hotch, go. Your date will be waiting."

"Okay, I'm going. I'll call her on the way and let her know I'm running a bit late."

"Have fun."

He nodded. "Thanks for doing this for me, Prentiss."

"Are you kidding, I love spending time with Jack."

"And he loves spending time with you." He put on his coat and moved towards the door.

At this point Jack ran into the room. "Emily!" he shouted happily, running straight over to her and leaping into her arms. "Hey, why are you so wet?"

"Because it's raining outside, buddy." She hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you."

"Okay I'm gonna get going." Hotch announced. "Feel free to help yourself to anything from the kitchen, Prentiss."

"Bye daddy." Jack chimed

"Bye Hotch, have a good time."

"Bye." He gave them both one final smile before exiting his apartment.

"Okay Captain Jack, what are we going to do tonight?" Emily asked, placing the little boy down on the floor.

"I was playing with my Lego before dinner. You wanna play with me?"

"Sure. I love Lego."

"Come on." He took hold of her hand. "I started making a big, big house."

"Okay you go ahead, I'm just gonna get changed."

The two spent a long time working on the Lego house. Jack wasn't lying when he said it was big. They were watching the movie 'Cars', while they played.

When the movie finished, Emily glanced over at Jack, who stared back at her through sleepy eyes. "Come on, bed time."

"But I'm not sleepy." He whined, before letting out a big yawn.

"Hey, I let you stay up later than I should have." She pulled the tired boy into her arms. "You need to get some sleep now okay."

"Okay."

Emily put the boy in bed and placed a kiss to his forehead, before heading back downstairs and throwing another of Jack's DVDs in the player, 'Monsters inc.'

Aaron Hotchner arrived home after the date form hell. He'd never met a woman that talked so much, she didn't even seem to pause to breathe. He couldn't get a word in, and she didn't even have that much to say, she just kept saying practically the same things over and over again.

He walked into the sitting room to find his subordinate asleep on the couch. He argued with himself for a short while, unsure whether he should wake her or not. In the end he decided he probably should, she would probably want to get home.

"Prentiss." He called softly, kneeling down in front of her. "Prentiss."

"Yeah." She replied, her eyes still closed.

"Prentiss are you awake?" He shook her very lightly.

Emily mumbled something inaudibly, before her eyelids flickered open. "Hotch? What are you doing here?"

"Well this is my apartment." He smiled at her.

Emily quickly sat up, realising where she was. "Oh sorry, I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It's fine, I was out later than I thought I would be."

"Ooooo, have fun did you?" She asked, with a slightly teasing tone.

"No." He sat down next to her. "That was quite possibly the worst date I've ever been on."

"Then why did you stay out so late?" She questioned, gazing up at the clock.

"She wouldn't let me leave." Emily giggled at that. "I have trouble saying no to people when I'm on a date, even if it is a date from hell."

"Well I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry that your date blew."

"I should have known it would blow." He added. "It was a date set up by Dave, I wasn't expecting too much."

She chuckled quietly, before standing. "Okay, I'm gonna change my clothes them I'm gonna get going."

"Oh." For some reason, Hotch didn't want her to go. He enjoyed her company. "Okay."

Emily picked up her clothes and turned back to Hotch, who was still sat on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked, when she stared at him for a short while.

"Yeah, I just…" She gestured down to the garments in her hands.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think." Hotch quickly stood and turned away from her, so she could change.

Emily swiftly changed back into her own clothes. "You can turn around now."

Hotch reached for the clothes she had borrowed, but she pulled away.

"I can wash them for you if you like."

"Don't be silly Prentiss, give them here." He smiled at her thoughtfulness.

She handed them over before heading towards the door "Bye Hotch."

"Bye. And thank you again, for watching Jack."

"Hey, I love spending time with Jack, he's an amazing kid." She grinned up at him. "Next time you need someone to baby-sit, I'll be offended if you don't ask me okay."

"Okay." He opened the door for her. "I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Goodnight Hotch."

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning at work Dave came into Hotch's office to enquire about his date.

"So how did it go?"

Aaron looked up at him, with a glare on her face. "It was awful. I can't believe you thought I'd enjoy that date."

"Rose is lovely."

"She was… nice, I guess. She was just so boring Dave. She didn't stop talking about… nothing. Her stories didn't even have a point to them."

Dave chuckled at his friend. "Okay, so someone more interesting next time. Valerie perhaps."

"Next time? There's not going to be a next time."

"Oh come on Aaron. You can't give up after one date, you'll find the perfect woman eventually. You have to keep trying."

Hotch stared up at him. "What about Jack?"

"Ask Emily to look after him again. I was just speaking to her, she had a great time with him."

"That's not fair to her. Maybe she has plans." Aaron was desperately searching for any way to get out of going on another date.

Dave walked out of Hotch's office, leaving the door open behind him. "Prentiss! Can you come up here for a minute?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Hotch spat out.

"Helping you get laid." He snickered quietly.

"Hey, what's up?" Prentiss greeted, entering the office.

"Do you have any plans for Friday night?" Dave asked her, smiling.

"No, probably just a lonely night in with a movie., if we don't have a case. Why?"

"Would you be able to watch Jack again this weekend?" Dave questioned.

"Sure, I'd love to." Emily beamed over at Hotch. "Another date?"

"Apparently." He sighed, smiling at Prentiss, before glaring at Dave.

"I told you I'll watch him anytime."

"That's settled then, I'll set up the date." Dave grinned, before moving towards the office door. "Trust me Valerie is definitely interesting, you'll love her."

xxx

Friday evening came around quickly. Emily arrived at Hotch's place early this time, not risking being late twice in a row.

"Hey, you look nice." She told Hotch , with a soft giggle, as he opened the door in his T-shirt and sweats. "I'm sure your date will love this look."

"I'm not ready yet." He smiled. "You're over half an hour early."

"I know, well I didn't want to be late again." She returned his smile. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, of course." Hotch hadn't realised he was blocking her way.

"Emily!" Jack ran up to her as soon as she came into the apartment. "Are you going to come around every weekend?" He asked excitedly.

"I don't know, maybe not every weekend." She picked him up and tickled him playfully.

"Okay, I'm going to get changed." Hotch announced, after happily watching his son laughing.

Hotch came back downstairs to find his son cuddled up to Emily on the couch. "Alright, I'm gonna get going then." He crouched down in front of his son. "You be good for Agent Prentiss, okay."

"Her name's Emily, Daddy."

Aaron chuckled at his sons words. "Alright then, you be good for Emily."

"Okay. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Buddy." He ruffled Jack's hair, before turning to the raven haired woman beside him. "Bye Emily."

Emily felt slightly nervous, hearing her boss call her by her first name. "Bye sir."

"I think we can drop the sir for tonight Emily." He smiled at her, standing up.

"Yes, sorry. Bye Hotch."

Emily and Jack had a great time. They played board games together, she chased him around the apartment for a bit and then they settled down to watch a movie. The movie had barely started, when they heard the front door open.

"Hotch, what are you doing back so early?" Emily asked, as he came into the room.

He let out a long sigh, flopping down on the couch next to his son.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey buddy." He pulled his little boy closer for a hug. "Can you go put your pyjamas on and brush your teeth please."

"Okay."

Hotch looked up at Emily, after his son left the room. "I am back so early because that date was even worse than last week's."

"Oh, let's hear it." She grinned at him.

"When Jack goes to bed." He told her.

A few minutes later Jack came back into the room and they settled down to watch the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended, Jack gave Emily a hug and kiss before his father put him to bed.

"So, how bad was it?" Emily asked with a small smirk, as Hotch came back into the room.

He stood in the doorway, playfully glaring down at her. "Well it ended with her damning me to hell."

"What? Why?" Emily laughed loudly. Hotch moved out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?"

Half a minute later, Hotch came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, just a small one though, I have to drive home." She grinned up at him.

Hotch poured their drinks, before sitting down next to Emily and passing her a drink. "Well Dave said she was interesting, that was definitely an understatement."

"Meaning?" Emily encouraged him to continue.

"She kept… bursting into song."

Emily snorted, choking slightly on the sip of wine she had just taken. "What?"

"Well, when I picked her up, she sang to me about my appearance. Then when we arrived at the restaurant, she sang to the lady that showed us to our seats, telling her how helpful and beautiful she was. Then she sang our drink orders to the waiter, before thanking me for taking her out, through song."

Emily was now in a fit of laughter, almost rolling off the couch.

"It wasn't funny." Hotch said, poking her lightly in the side.

"Come on, you would have found it funny if it wasn't you it happened to."

"But it did happen to me."

She managed to finally control her laughter, in order to here how the rest of the date proceeded. "So why did she end up damning you to hell?"

"I ordered the steak." Hotch responded, keeping his usual stoic expression.

"Oh well that makes sense." She replied sarcastically, earning a small smile from her boss.

"Turns out Valerie is a super strict, over the top, vegan and she believes anyone who eats meat is destined to spend an eternity in hell."

Once again, Emily found herself unable to contain her giggles. "Oh I wish I was at that restaurant. So what happened after she damned you to hell?"

"She stormed out of the place."

"Was she singing, as she left?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

"Emily." Hotch warned, his lips quirking up.

"I'm sorry, but I just would have loved to see your date tonight."

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes after that, sipping away at their wine.

Emily finished her drink first and placed the glass down on the coffee table. "I best get home."

Hotch didn't know why, but his heart sank as she spoke. "You can't stay for another drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Agent Hotchner?" She teased.

"What? No I… Well, I just thought… I wasn't…"

"Hotch chill, I was joking." Emily cut him off, surprised by his reaction to her teasing. "I can't have another drink, I have to drive home."

He knew she was right, she needed to get home anyway. It was selfish of him to ask her to stay. "Okay."

The pair stood up and headed towards the front door.

"Thank you again for watching Jack tonight."

"That's okay, we had fun as always." She grinned at him. "Night Hotch."

"Goodnight."

**Hey,**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far,**

**Please keep 'em coming.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

David Rossi came into work on Monday morning and settled himself down in his office.

"Interesting?" Hotch questioned, entering Rossi's office, not looking at all impressed.

"You didn't think Valerie was interesting?" Dave asked, trying as best he could to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"Bit of an understatement don't you think?"

"Well, maybe." He smirked. "Did you have a good time though?"

"No, no I didn't nave a good time." Hotch spat. "And would you like to know why I didn't have a good time?" Dave nodded, his lips quirking up slightly. "Well firstly, she wouldn't stop singing, she sang to everyone about everything. And in the end we didn't even get to eat, because she damned me to hell and stormed out of the restaurant, when I ordered the steak."

Dave couldn't control the laughter that escaped him at this point. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you not to order any meat."

"Stop laughing." He ordered. "Why does everybody find this so funny?"

"Everybody?"

"Emily. She found this just as funny as you."

"So, you told Emily about the date." Dave smiled at the fact Hotch had used Emily's first name.

"Yes, I told her all about it and she laughed at me just like you did."

Perfect.

Dave thought to himself. "Okay, so next time, we are looking for…"

"No way!" Aaron practically shouted. "No more dates, especially not ones set up by you."

"Jesus Aaron, you might go on a hundred crappy dates before you find the perfect woman." He pleaded with him. "Don't give up after just two bad dates."

Hotch just glared down at him, saying nothing.

"Okay so we are looking for someone interesting, but not too interesting." Dave began. "Someone witty and fun. Roxanne."

"Who is Roxanne?"

"She is possibly your perfect woman." Dave grinned up at him.

"Is she a crazy religious vegan?" Dave shook his head, no. "Does she randomly burst into song?"

"No Aaron. She is nothing like Valerie."

And she's not ridiculously boring?"

"No! Come on, I think you'll really like her."

"I'll consider it." With that said, Hotch left the office and headed for his own.

xxx

Luckily for Hotch a case came up on Wednesday and they flew straight out to Boston, Massachusetts. The case took up a few days of their time, but they were back on the jet on their way home on Monday, with the Unsub behind bars.

Thursday morning, everybody was working through their paperwork. Dave entered Hotch's office and strode over to his desk.

"So I've set up the date with Roxanne for tomorrow evening. Here is her address and cell number, pick her up at seven."

"What? Dave, I never asked you to set up that date for me." Hotch spat, angry at his friend.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome." He beamed over at his younger colleague.

Aaron let out a long sigh, staring up at Dave. "What about Jack?"

"Already spoke to Emily, she's happy to look after him." Dave announced, quite proud of himself.

"Dave…"

"No Aaron, don't let Roxanne down. She's a lovely lady."

"Fine."

xxx

Friday evening came and Emily arrived on time this time. Aaron let her in and she was immediately pounced on by Jack.

"Emily!" He squeezed her tightly as she picked him up. "I missed you last week."

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy, we had to work a case."

"And you and Daddy caught the bad guy." He chimed happily.

"We sure did."

Hotch moved over to them. "Okay, I'm gonna get going. You be g…"

"Be good for Emily. I know, I know." Jack finished, showing off the famous Hotchner dimples.

"Bye." Hotch called to them, as he left the apartment.

"Bye." The pair called back in unison.

"So, Captain Jack, any plans for us tonight?" Emily asked, grinning at the little boy in her arms

"Games and then a movie with popcorn." He beamed at her.

"Sounds awesome." She told him, placing him down on the floor.

xxx

Aaron Hotchner arrived back from his date and entered his home to find Emily on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, is Jack in bed?"

"Yep, fell asleep about half an hour into the movie 'Bolt'." She smiled up at him. "So how did your date go?"

He let out a sigh. "I'll get the wine."

"Oh, that bad huh?"

"Yes." Hotch left the room and returned with a new bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Explain."

"Well for starters, she looked about sixteen." Emily's lips quirked up as he spoke. "Hey, don't start laughing at me again."

"Okay." She took the wine he offered to her. "Thanks."

"We made it to the car without much bother." Hotch continued, after downing half of his glass of wine. "But then once in the car, she spent the entire journey touching my thigh."

Emily grinned at this. "Didn't you tell her to stop?"

"No. I just sat there staring at the road." Emily chuckled quietly, before controlling herself as Hotch glared at her. "Then we arrived at the restaurant. At least Rose and Valerie, thanked me for taking them out and commented on the restaurant when we arrived, but not Roxanne. No, the first thing she said when we got there was 'I'm not wearing any underwear'."

Emily quickly brought her hands to her mouth to contain her laughter. "Oh, classy." she managed to get out, before giggling out loud.

"Hey, I won't tell you anymore." Hotch warned, finishing his wine and reaching for the bottle.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She quickly defended. "Please continue."

"The waiter showed us to our table and sat us opposite each other, but as soon as he left Roxanne moved her chair round and sat right next to me, once again giving her perfect access to my thigh." Hotch took a large gulp of his second glass of wine. "We'd almost finished the main course when she got bored with my leg and moved her hand to… other places."

"Please tell me you didn't just sit there again." Emily said, snickering quietly.

"No, I pushed her away, but that didn't stop her." Hotch downed the remaining liquid in his glass. "Instead she grabbed my hand and put it up her skirt, confirming that she in fact was not wearing any underwear."

"So what did you do?"

"You can't tell anyone at work about this." He gazed at her, a serious expression on his face.

"I won't I promise." She showed him a small smile. "What did you do?"

"I ran."

"You ran?" Emily questioned, her grin now spreading from ear to ear.

"Yes, I just threw a load of money down on the table and ran."

"You ran? But you drove her there, how do you expect her to get home?" Emily was still smiling, although was slightly concerned about the woman Hotch had abandoned at the restaurant.

"I threw down almost all the money I had in my wallet. There was more than enough for her to pay for the meal, take a cab home and buy some underwear."

Emily once again found herself laughing. She watched as Hotch poured himself a third glass of wine, she was barely half way through her first. "You're gonna run out of wine."

"No I won't. There's a couple more bottles in the kitchen." He showed off his dimples as he spoke, causing Emily to smile back at him.

Hotch picked up the bottle again and refilled Emily's glass. "Hotch, I have to drive."

"You can get a cab."

Emily thought about it for a minute, but she couldn't get the image of The stoic Aaron Hotchner running away from a young girl at the restaurant out of her head. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just picturing you running out of that restaurant."

"Well stop it." He ordered, smiling at her, before taking another large mouthful of wine.

Emily Prentiss glanced over at her boss, she'd never seen him so relaxed and carefree. She smirked as he quickly polished off his third glass of wine. He reached for the bottle again and poured the remainder of the alcohol into his glass.

"You're amazing, you know." Hotch announced, after a short time spent in silence.

"And you're drunk." She told him, still blushing slightly at his words though.

"No I'm not." He said reaching for the bottle now that his glass was once again empty. "Oh, I'll go get another bottle." He said, after realising the bottle was also empty.

"No Hotch, I need to get going anyway and you should get some sleep." Emily stood, placing her glass down on the coffee table. "Plus you've already drunk practically a whole bottle of wine, in very little time. I think you've had enough."

"No." Hotch practically whined. "I don't want to sleep and I don't want you to go."

"You do realise you sound like a spoilt child, don't you?"

"Come on, one more drink?" He flashed her a big smile. "Please."

"One more. And then I'm going okay?"

"Deal." He quickly retrieved another bottle of wine, before returning and filling both of their glasses.

"So come on then, if you had to choose between Rose, Valerie and Roxanne, who would it be?"

"Rose." Hotch responded quickly.

"Okay. Why?"

"Rose is the only one that made it all the way through dinner." He chuckled softly. "Okay your turn. If you had to choose, who would you date out of the guys on our team?"

Emily thought about it for a long time before finally replying. "Probably you."

"I'm flattered." Hotch grinned at her.

"Who would you choose out of the girls?"

"You." He replied immediately.

Emily blushed, looking down at her wine, before taking a large mouthful. It didn't take long for both of them to finish their drinks.

"Okay, I'm gonna call a cab." Emily announced, pulling her cell out of her pocket.

Once she ended the call, she stood and pulled Hotch up off the couch. "Come on, lets get you in bed."

"Any excuse to get in my bedroom." He teased.

"Behave yourself Agent Hotchner." She warned, giggling quietly.

Once Hotch was sat on his bed, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "Hey, here's some money for the cab."

"No, it's fine." Emily pushed his hand away. "You've given away enough money for one night."

He nodded. "What time are you coming round tomorrow?"

"What? Why? Do you have another date?"

"No." He beamed up at her. "You need to pick up your car."

"Oh, I don't know, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Get some sleep now, okay." She moved towards his bedroom door.

"Goodnight Emily." He called to her, as she left.

"Night Hotch."

**Hey,**

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews so far.**

**Hope you are enjoying this story,**

**Please leave a review, I love hearing from you all.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily came back to Hotch's the next day, to pick up her car. She came inside for a quick cup of coffee, while Hotch made his apologies for his slightly inappropriate behaviour the night before. She assured him he didn't do anything wrong and promised she wouldn't be telling the team.

Jack was over excited by the fact that Emily had come round again. Hotch was now seeing first hand how much his son really loved spending time with her.

"Daddy? Can Emily come to the park with us today?" Jack asked, grinning over at his father from his place on Emily's lap.

"Oh, Jack, you should really spend the day just with your Dad." Emily quickly said, not wanting to intrude on Hotch's time with his son.

"Please." He pleaded, beaming up at her.

"I'll be back next week, when your Dad goes on his date." She noticed her boss glare at her for that comment.

"Please Emily."

She looked up at Hotch. "You're welcome to join us, Emily." He smiled over at her.

Her gaze flickered between Hotch and Jack and how was she supposed to say no to two dimple faced Hotchners. "Okay, I'd love to come."

"Yay!" Jack shouted excitedly, hugging Emily tightly.

Aaron Hotchner couldn't help but grin over at his son and Emily as they hugged.

The three of them spent a couple of hours at the park. Aaron and Emily took turns pushing Jack on the swings as well as chasing him round the park. Jack's friend, Daniel, arrived at the park after they'd been there for a while. The boys went off and played together, while Hotch and Emily settled down on a bench.

They sat in the sun, talking about Jack, work and Hotch's recent dates. Both Emily and Hotch had a great time, they were both so used to feeling lonely, it was nice to have some pleasant company and it was even nicer to get to know each other, outside of the office.

xxx

Monday morning at work, Hotch told Dave all about the awful date with Roxanne. Dave insisted that he had no idea she was like that and said he hadn't seen her in a while, so she must have changed.

"So who's next?" Hotch asked.

"What?" Dave looked confused. "No arguing?"

"No, I know I'll never win." Hotch lied, he knew he could say no any time he wanted. There was another reason he was saying yes this time. No matter how bad the dates went, he loved coming home and spending time with Emily, she had fast become his best friend, and he couldn't deny Jack his Friday with her.

"Okay, Martha. Martha is fun and interesting, but not too interesting and I'm sure she won't try to feel you up."

"Okay, set it up."

"Really, no arguing at all?" Dave was generally shocked.

"No, you were right, I just need to keep trying, I'll find someone eventually." He smiled up at his friend. "Set it up and then give me her address."

"Alright."

xxx

Friday evening came around quickly. Emily arrived at the Hotchner house hold at six-thirty, receiving her usual welcome from Jack. Aaron greeted her, before swiftly leaving for his date.

Emily and Jack had a great time, as always, playing games and talking, before settling down in front of the TV to watch a movie.

After the movie had finished, Emily put Jack to bed and read him a story, before returning to the living room and putting on another of Jack's movies.

Emily noted that Hotch was out later than he had been with Valerie and Roxanne, _Date must be going well._ she thought.

About half way through the movie, she heard the door open. "Hey." She greeted as Hotch came into the room.

"Hey." He smiled at her, walking over and sitting down beside her.

"Okay, so you're out later than usual, you're smiling and you haven't reached for the wine yet. So, I'm guessing the date went well."

"It was… different."

"Go on." She said, wanting him to continue.

"Do you want some wine?"

"No thanks, I just wanna hear about your date."

"Okay, so I arrived at Martha's place and the first thing I thought was 'man this is one ugly woman'." He smirked slightly. "She looked like a man, but it didn't matter what she looked like, she couldn't be a worse date than the first three. So, we talked in the car and she seemed really nice."

Hotch paused for a long time. "And?"

"So we got to the restaurant, got seated and we were getting along fine. Then Martha said to me, 'you don't know do you?'. I of course had no idea what she was talking about, so I asked her." He let out a long sigh.

"Carry on, what did she mean?"

"You can't ever tell anybody this, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." Emily grinned at him, sensing that this was about to get interesting.

"Turns out Martha wasn't an ugly woman."

"What?"

"Turns out, she wasn't a woman at all."

Emily's smile stretched from ear to ear as she took in what he was saying. "Oh my God."

"Martha, or Martin as he goes by in the daytime, just likes to get dressed up as a woman and go out."

Emily curled up on the couch, laughing loudly. "You didn't notice he was a man?"

"No, like I said, I just thought he was an ugly woman. He does a really good woman's voice too."

Emily now had water leaking from her eyes. "Oh my God Hotch."

"Hey, what have I told you about laughing at me?" He smiled at her, while poking her lightly in the side.

"Sorry, but what the hell is Dave playing at?"

"I have no idea, I thought he was trying to help me, obviously he's not."

Emily finally managed to control her laughter, when she thought of something else. "Hey, wait a minute, why were you out so late?"

"Martin's a pretty cool guy, we went for a beer after the meal."

"Okay, so just to confirm, you've been on four dates with three women and one man and you enjoyed the date with the man the most?" Emily once again found herself in a fit of giggles.

Aaron thought about that for a minute. "I guess so, yeah."

Her laughter increased at his reply.

"Hey, stop laughing at me."

"Or what?" Emily teased, snickering.

"Come 'ere." Hotch grabbed hold of her, pulling her close to his side. He started to tickle her, drawing giggles from the brunette.

"Hotch… stop." She got out, through her laughter.

He ignored her demand, continuing his attack on her belly. She tried to pull away from him, ending up practically lying down on the couch, with him hovering over her.

"I'm sorry." She finally blurted out, causing Hotch's fingers to still. He was no longer tickling her, but he didn't move from on top of her. He just gazed into his eyes, as her eyes flickered between his and his lips. "I should get going." Emily finally said.

Hotch nodded, sitting up and freeing her. He walked her to the door and said goodbye, before settling himself back down in the living room. He ran his hands through her hair, as he gazed over at the spot they had just been in. That's when he realised it, he was falling in love with Emily Prentiss.

**Hello,**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, you guys are amazing.**

**Please keep 'em coming,**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you playing at?" Hotch asked, striding into Dave's office on Monday morning.

"What?"

"Martha?" Aaron glared over at him. "Really?"

"Martha's nice." Dave smirked.

Hotch walked over to the desk. "Whatever, but no more dates. I seriously thought you were trying to help me, but you're not are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Dave stood up. "I have given you a chance with your perfect woman, four times now."

"Those women were awful, one of them wasn't even a woman!"

"Not them."

Hotch was really confused now. "What?"

"Think about it, Aaron." That was all Dave said, before he returned to his desk and started to tackle his paperwork.

Hotch stood in the middle of Dave's office, staring into space, trying to figure out what he meant. Then he realised exactly what he was talking about. "Emily."

"Yes Emily. You two are perfect for each other, but you're blind to it. And you call yourselves profilers."

"What do I do?" Aaron asked his friend, after a short pause.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to ask her out, why the hell do you think I ever agreed to any of these ridiculous blind dates? Because I don't know how to approach women." Hotch's eyes were pleading with his friend for help.

"Hey, I've helped you enough, you need to do this part on your own."

Hotch sat down in the chair in front of Dave's desk, deep in thought. He didn't know how to approach any woman, let alone Emily Prentiss. "What if, I say I've got another date and ask her to baby-sit Jack, and then when she arrives, I'll have dinner ready for her?"

"So you're going to trick her into having dinner with you?" Dave raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why don't you just ask her to dinner?"

"I don't know, I'd rather do it the other way."

"Okay, I'll tell her I've set up another date for you."

"No. it's okay, I'll tell her." With that said, Aaron moved to the doorway, turning before he left. "Thanks Dave, for everything."

"Go and get your girl." Dave replied, smiling up at him.

Hotch nodded and exited the office.

xxx

Emily came into work on Monday and settled down at her desk. She'd spent practically every moment of her weekend thinking about what happened on Friday. She'd never seen Hotch act like that. The other week she blamed it on the alcohol, but this time he was sober.

Emily knew that if she hadn't have got up and left when she did, she would have kissed him. That thought still plagued her mind now. Sure she'd always found Hotch attractive, but at that moment, she knew there was something more. She was falling for him big time.

She was pretty sure he liked her too. She was a profiler after all, he was into her, if she was reading the signs right.

The raven haired woman glanced up from her desk, as a shadow fell over her. Her eyes came into contact with the man that had recently invaded her mind. "Hey Hotch." She greeted grinning up at him.

"Good Morning Prentiss."

_Prentiss._ Emily thought, slightly disappointed by the sound of her last name. _What happened to Emily? _

"You up for watching Jack again this Friday, if we don't have a case?" Hotch asked, flashing a small smile at her.

"Another date?" Emily asked, in a harsher tone than she meant to. She couldn't help but feel jealous, she wanted to be the woman on a date with him. "After Martin?"

"Yeah, Dave said that was just a joke." Hotch rested against her desk. "Plus, I'm sure this date's going to be much better. I've met the woman, I'm being set up with this time."

"Oh." Emily said feeling her heart shatter, as she heard him admit he was interested in someone else.

"She's strong, independent, beautiful, a great laugh and definitely a woman."

"Well, I don't know if I can make it this weekend." She lied, looking back down at the paperwork on her desk.

"Oh. Do you have plans?"

"Why do you sound so surprised by that?" She spat, locking onto his gaze.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Hotch quickly defended. "Okay, I can reschedule the date. Are you free the next weekend?"

Emily let out a sigh and returned her eyes to the desk. "Sure."

"Okay thanks, I'll see you then."

With that said Hotch wandered off to his office, leaving Emily with her thoughts. _Guess I read the signs wrong._

xxx

The team ended up on a case over the weekend anyway. When they got back Hotch immediately checked Emily would still be okay for 'baby-sitting' on Friday. He noticed she seemed reluctant when she agreed.

Her recent behaviour around him had caused all sorts of doubts to form in the chief unit's mind. He had thought they were getting closer, he thought that maybe she felt the same way about him, that he felt about her. He knew he needed to talk to her about it before their 'date'.

Early Friday morning, Hotch sat in his office, gazing down at the beautiful woman in the bullpen. He swiftly stood and moved out onto the walkway. "Prentiss, can I see you for a minute, please?" He called down.

Emily came into Hotch's office and flopped down into the seat in front of his desk. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check you were still okay for tonight." He smiled at her.

Emily had spent a lot of time thinking about Hotch and this so called perfect woman and had come to the conclusion that she wasn't okay with it, but she had to try to be happy for her friend. "Yeah sure, I can't wait to see Jack."

"Yeah, he's been talking about you every night, he loves you so much."

"Hey it's a mutual feeling." Emily wasn't lying about that, she really did love the little boy. She knew she liked Hotch as more than a friend, but he was her boss and it was inappropriate, plus he obviously didn't feel the same way. She'd rather have him as a friend, than not at all. "So I'll see you tonight at about 6.30."

"Thank you Emily." He flashed her the famous Hotchner smile, dimples and everything. "I'll see you tonight."

xxx

**Hey, **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far.**

**Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Emily Prentiss pulled up outside Aaron Hotchner's house. She slowly made her way up to the front door, promising herself she was going to control her inappropriate thoughts, for tonight at least .

She drew in a large breath and slowly released the air, before knocking on the door.

Emily was surprised to be greeted by Jack, dressed in a suit. He looked so much like a tiny version of his father, so adorable. "Hey Buddy, you look nice. Did you make all this effort, just for me?" She crouched down in front of him, pulling him into a hug.

"Yep, so did Daddy." He chimed, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, is your Daddy all dressed up for his date?" Emily beamed down at him, as he lead her into the apartment.

"Yeah, sort of." Jack replied, remembering that this was a surprise for Emily.

"Well Jack, I'm sorry I haven't made as much effort." She snickered, glaring down at her sweats and t-shirt.

"That's okay." The little boy chuckled, knowing what his father had planned for her.

"Where is your Daddy?" she asked, as he led her into the living room, noticing he wasn't there.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Okay, I'm just gonna go see him quickly."

"No, you can't." He protested, frantically. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Emily questioned, very confused, as she sat down on the couch.

The little boy climbed onto her lap. "Because I missed you last week and I want to talk to you now."

"Oh." She couldn't stop the grin that presented itself on her face. "I missed you too buddy."

After about ten minutes of talking to the boy about his week, Emily glanced up at the clock. "Okay Jack, I'm just gonna go see your Dad for 5 minutes, then I'll come straight back and we can talk all night if you like."

"Nooo." He whined, holding her tightly. "Not yet."

"But your Daddy's going to be late for his date."

"No he won't."

Before Emily could protest, Hotch came into the room, wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt and royal blue tie. "Hey." He greeted her.

"Wow, you look very nice tonight sir." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Emily. And I've told you, you don't have to call me sir while you're here." Hotch nodded to his son, causing the little boy to leap off Emily's lap and run off out the room.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Emily asked, her eyes following Jack as he left.

Hotch flashed her a heartbreaking smile, causing her feelings for him to burn once more. _Stupid, damn sexy Hotch._

"To get your present."

"My present?" Emily was generally confused. "Hotch what's going on?"

He said nothing.

"Hotch?" Her eyes searched his face for anything. "You're going to be late."

"I'm not late."

"I got it Daddy." At this point, Jack ran into the room, with a large white box, wrapped up in a silver bow, along with a smaller box.

"Okay you two, what's going on?" Emily flickered her gaze between the two Hotchners.

"Open it." Jack shouted, happily, holding the larger box out to her.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she stared up at Hotch, trying to decipher what was going on. Eventually she gave in and pulled the ribbon off of the box, before opening it up. Inside the box was a beautiful royal blue dress. She noted that the dress was the exact same color as Hotch's tie. "Hotch I…"

"Do you like it?" He sat down next to her.

"Well yes, It's beautiful. But why did you get me this?"

"So you will match on your date, silly." Jack announced grinning at her.

"Come on Jack." Hotch stood, taking his son's hand and walking towards the door, before turning his attention to Emily. "We'll wait for you in the kitchen while you change. There's shoes in the other box."

Hotch closed the door behind him, leaving Emily alone with her gifts. Was this really happening? Was she on a date with Aaron Hotchner?

Emily changed into the strappy blue, v-neck dress, that fell just above her knees, before putting on the slightly heeled shoes. _Wow, Hotch has good taste in clothes. _She thought. _How does he know my sizes?_

Emily came into the kitchen and Hotch's jaw almost hit the floor. She looked amazing in that dress. _Thank you JJ. _"Wow, Emily… you look… wow."

"You look really pretty Emily." Jack chimed, beaming up at her.

"Thank you, both of you." Emily smiled, looking around the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Daddy's cooking for you."

"But what about your date?" Emily asked, gazing over at Hotch.

He smirked slightly. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He paused, moving closer to her. "You are my date."

The raven-haired woman's insides jumped at his words. She couldn't help teasing him, though. "I never agreed to go on a date with you, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch panicked for a moment, until he took in her teasing expression. "I know, but you did agree to spend the evening with Jack and he's going to be in here with me. So, you have no choice." He said, once again flashing the famous Hotchner dimples.

"So, I'm on a date with two Hotchners?" Emily questioned, grinning down at Jack, who nodded at her. "Sounds perfect."

Hotch took hold of Emily's hand and led her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you sir… I mean Hotch." _God, why am I so nervous?_

"Aaron." He corrected, walking over to the oven, while Jack sat down next to her.

"What?"

"Call me Aaron."

Hotch had cooked Spaghetti Bolognese for them and Emily had to admit, it was delicious. She had no idea Hotch could cook.

They made small talk through dinner, mostly about Jack. No matter how hard they tried, Hotch and Emily couldn't tear their eyes away from each other. They spent the vast majority of dinner, grinning at each other across the table.

After dinner the three settled down on the large couch in the living room and put on a movie. Emily sat between the two Hotchners, with Hotch's arm rested on the back of the couch, behind her and Jack cuddled into her side.

"Okay Jack, bed time." Hotch announced when the movie finished.

"Okay." Jack let out sleepily. "Night Emily." he said, hugging her tightly.

"Goodnight Buddy." She returned the hug. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." He chimed, before letting out a yawn.

"Make sure you fold your suit when you get changed, I'll hang it up for you later." Hotch told him.

"Okay Daddy." The little boy stood up and walked towards the door.

"And brush your teeth, then I'll come and tuck you in." He smiled as his son left the room.

As soon as Jack was gone the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Emily had no idea how to talk to Hotch right now, nothing to talk about came to mind.

Hotch was just as bad, he had spent nearly two weeks thinking about this moment, when they would be alone to talk again, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Minutes passed before Emily finally broke the silence. "Thank you for dinner."

Hotch inwardly cheered at the fact that she had broken the silence. "Your welcome. Did you enjoy the food?"

"Oh my god yes. I had no idea you could cook." She grinned at him, feeling more comfortable.

"Hey, I have many hidden talents." He flashed a boyish grin her way. "You didn't mind Jack being with us, did you?"

"No, of course not." She quickly responded.

"It's just he didn't get to see you last week and I know how much he loves spending time with you. I didn't want to take his 'Friday night with Emily' away from him."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled at him. "I love Jack, you know that."

"I know."

"I'm ready Daddy." A voice called from the hallway.

"Okay Buddy." Hotch shouted back to him, standing and heading out of the room.

Emily sat alone in the room, still in shock by the events of the evening. She definitely did not see this one coming. She was surprised, in a good way, definitely a good way. But why the hell was she so damn nervous? She had never found it this hard to talk to a guy before. But this wasn't just any guy. This was SSA Aaron Hotchner.

"Hey." Hotch's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Jack wants you to kiss him goodnight."

"Okay." Emily smiled up at him, before going to the little boy.

She said goodnight to him and kissed his forehead, before returning to the sitting room, where she found Hotch waiting with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"What's going on?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"Well it's Friday night." He beamed up at her. "And you know what that means don't you?"

"What?"

"It's time for us to drink wine, while I tell you all about my date."

"Oh, I see." She replied flopping down next to him.

**Hey,**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews so far,**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how was your date?" Emily asked, smiling at him.

"It was amazing."

"Amazing, really? Even better than your date with Martin?" Emily bit back a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know if it was that good." He teased, smirking over at her.

She leaned towards him and playfully slapped his chest, as she chuckled. Hotch took this opportunity to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him. Emily blushed slightly at his actions, but soon cuddled into his side and chest.

"I'm only kidding, this evening has been the best I've had in a very long time." He informed her, gently grazing his fingers up and down the length of her arm.

"Me too." She replied quietly. Emily could hardly think straight, with his hands moving over her. His touch was driving her insane. She'd been harbouring feelings for her boss for a long time, but over the past few weeks those feeling had grown so much. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous around him.

Hotch picked up on her nerves, almost immediately. He stilled his fingers, but kept his hand resting on her arm. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Are you kidding?" She relaxed more, returning to her usual Friday night bubbly self. "Of course I enjoyed it. I had an awesome meal, with a fine gentleman." She grinned at him. "And his father." she added with a light giggle.

"Hey." He playfully complained.

"Anyway we're supposed to be talking about your date, not mine." She told him.

He chuckled softly. "Okay, well the food was amazing."

"Big-headed much?" Emily teased, laughing at his comment.

"She was gorgeous." He let out suddenly, bringing her laughter to an end. "Too beautiful to even begin to describe."

Emily's cheeks flashed a million shades of red, at his words.

Hotch started to move his fingers against her arm again, bringing his other hand up to push a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you something?"

Emily gazed deeply into his eyes. "Sure."

"The other week, when I asked you to baby-sit and you said you had plans, did you really have plans or were you just upset that I assumed you didn't?"

"None of the above." She replied with a small smile, before she looked to the floor.

"Meaning?" He encouraged her to continue.

"I was jealous." She admitted, keeping her eyes fixed on the carpet. "When I heard you describing that other woman you were going to go on the date with tonight, I was jealous, because I wanted it to be me."

"Wait a minute." Hotch took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. "You do realise I was talking about you, don't you?"

"What?"

"There never was another woman I was going to take out tonight." He smiled at her lack of understanding. "I thought you would have figured that out by now. That strong, independent, beautiful, funny woman I was talking about was you. There was never anyone else. I had this date planned, before I even asked you to baby-sit."

For the second time this evening, Emily's hand collided with Hotch's chest, harder than the first time. Not quite the reaction he was expecting, or hoping for.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For not telling me." Hotch noted the anger in her tone, but he also detected the slight teasing underline in her voice, suggesting she wasn't as angry as she was trying to make out. He noticed her lips quirk up ever so slightly, before she forced her serious expression back into play. "I spent nearly two weeks, trying to push my feelings for you aside and it was torture. I ordered myself to stop hating a woman I'd never even met, a woman I now find out is me." She paused and drew in a large amount of air. "You have no idea how…"

Emily's eyes widened as he placed a soft kiss to her lips, cutting her off mid-sentence. His lips were on hers for less than a second, but he completely ruined her line of thought, causing her to forget everything she was going to say.

"So, you think you can just kiss me and I'll forget I'm mad at you?" She asked, keeping her tone neutral. He nodded, a small smirk playing on his features. "Well you're wrong, you can't just…"

Once again she was cut off by his lips crashing against hers, more forcefully this time. He pulled back and grinned at the look on her face.

Emily glared at the grin he now wore, _he's loving every minute of this._ "If you think you can just keep…" He kissed her again. "Stop it."

"Make me." He whispered against her lips, pushing her down into the couch, leaning some of his weight on her, as he kissed her again.

Emily melted into the kiss as his tongue probed her mouth, searching every depth of it.

Before Aaron knew what was happening, his back crashed onto the floor, as Emily flipped them over. She landed on top of him laughing loudly.

"Emily, you're going to wake Jack." He beamed up into her passion filled eyes. "Keep it down."

"Make me." She repeated his earlier comment, smirking down at him, as she pinned his hands.

Hotch knew, that if he wasn't wedged between the couch and the coffee table, he would have easily been able to move from underneath Emily, but in this position it wasn't so easy.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said, smiling up at her.

"You're just saying that so I'll let you up and make out with you on the couch."

"So."

Emily playfully glared down at him, releasing his hands as she cupped his face to kiss him. The moment Hotch's hands were free, he moved them to her waist to tickle her.

Emily screamed out at the unexpected movements of Aaron's fingers, laughing loudly as he continued to tickle her. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Emily? Daddy?" Jack's sleepy voice called from the doorway.

Aaron stilled his fingers and Emily leaped up off of him. "Jack." She struggled to catch her breath. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I heard you scream. What were you doing?" The little boy moved further into the room.

The two adults stared at each other, unsure of how to answer Jack. "We were…" Emily started.

"Playing a game." Hotch quickly added. "We're sorry if we woke you. Come on, lets get you back to bed."

"Okay, but you shouldn't be playing so late. You always tell me off for playing games right before bedtime."

Hotch and Emily laughed at the little boy's words. Hotch picked up his son. "You're right, I'm sorry. We won't do it again."

He swiftly put his son back in bed, before returning to the living room to find Emily sat back on the couch. He noticed she had poured two glasses of wine, while he was out of the room, and was sipping away at one.

"I can't believe he just walked in on that." Emily told Aaron as he sat down next to her, with the other glass of wine.

"Hey, there are worse things he could have walked in on." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

Emily smiled at that. "You're not mad?"

"Mad at what?"

"That your son just walked in on me on top of you, because I couldn't be quiet."

Aaron laughed at that, before kissing her again. "I was tickling you."

"To get me off you."

"True." He grinned at her. "In that case, I'm very mad at you. So I'm mad at you for waking my son and you're mad at me for not telling you about this date. Call it even?"

"Deal."

The two drank their wine and talked quietly for a short while after that.

Emily placed her now empty glass down on the side and smiled up at Aaron, who beamed back at her. "I love it when you smile." She told him. "You should do it more often."

"I can't do that. It would ruin the 'don't mess with me' reputation I've worked so hard to get."

She giggled at that, before kissing him softly. "I should get going."

"No. I thought you wanted me to smile more, saying things like that isn't the way to get me do that."

"Come on Hotch…"

"Aaron." He corrected.

"Aaron, I don't want to leave either, but I have to. Jack's in bed, you need to sleep, I need to sleep."

He sighed. "Okay." He stood up and pulled her up with him. "Same time next week?"

"Are you cooking?"

"Of course."

"Then I will definitely be here."

"I see, just using me for my cooking skills." He chuckled, brushing his lips against hers.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No." He pulled her into a more passionate kiss, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling lightly, drawing a moan from the raven-haired woman.

Emily felt his tongue pressing against her teeth, so she opened up for him, immediately allowing him to take control of the kiss.

They finally broke apart and gazed into each others lust filled eyes. "Good night Emily."

"Good night Aaron."

With that said, Emily gathered up her sweats, t-shirt and purse, before moving over to the front door. They shared one more kiss before she left.

**Hey,**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**There will probably only be one more chapter after this one.**

**Will try to update soon.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think,**

**Jade xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning came and Hotch headed straight for his office the moment he arrived at work. He settled down at his desk, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. This proved to be difficult, as he sat eagerly awaiting the arrival of a certain female profiler, who had been invading his mind all weekend.

The bureau was always quiet at this time in the morning, there were only a few people moving around, people that Hotch didn't really know.

The Chief Unit found himself constantly glancing down into the bullpen, looking up from his work every time he saw or heard movement outside of his office.

Rossi was the next member of the team to arrive at work. He came in an went into his office, briefly depositing some things inside before heading into the office of his boss and friend.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was… great." He gave his friend a smile.

"Great?" Dave looked over at him questioningly "Is that it?"

"Okay, it was amazing… she's amazing." Hotch's grin grew as thought back to Friday night. "I'm falling for her big time, Dave."

"Your welcome." The older agent said smugly, moving further into the room. "So, what did you two get up to?" He asked, smirking at his friend, with his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"I cooked dinner, we ate it with Jack and then we watched a movie." Hotch knew what Dave was really asking, but chose to answer this way.

"And?"

And what?" He played innocent.

"What about after Jack went to bed?"

"We talked, drank some wine and then she left."

"And that's it?"

"Yep, that's it."

"You didn't even kiss her?" Dave sounded truly disappointed with his friend.

Aaron lips quirked up as he thought back to the many kisses they shared on Friday night.

The older agent quickly noticed his friend's response. "So you did kiss her." He praised him.

"Yes, we kissed, but that's it." He smiled up at his friend. "Now, get out." He watched his friend walk out of his office. "And leave Emily alone, when she gets here."

"I can't promise anything." Dave called back to him.

Aaron could hear the smirk in the older man's voice. "Dave!" He warned.

"Good morning Prentiss." He heard his friend call from the walkway.

_What? _Hotch glanced down into the bullpen, spotting the beautiful brunette sat at her desk with a file open in front of her. He hadn't noticed her come in.

She looked up from her work and smiled at Rossi, nodding her hello, before her attention was stolen by the dark haired man staring down at her from his office. She gave him a shy smile, which he returned.

Hotch spent the vast majority of the morning casting glances at Emily every few seconds. _Just ask her to get lunch with you. _He ordered himself, as he gazed down at her for the millionth time.

He couldn't understand why he was so nervous about asking her to get lunch with him. They'd already been on one date that ended well and she had already agreed to join him for a second one. So why was he worried about asking her to lunch?

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Prentiss lifted her gaze from her paperwork and locked onto his stare. He flashed her a small smile and looked away swiftly, embarrassed that he had been caught staring… again.

Next thing he knew there was a light knock on his office door.

"Come in."

"Hey Hotch." Emily greeted shyly, closing the door behind her.

"Prentiss." He cursed himself for sounding so formal as he greeted her.

Emily became even more nervous than she already was at the sound of his detached voice. "I… I was just wondering if… maybe you'd like to get lunch." She stayed at the far end of the room, away from his desk. "With me." She added after a short pause. "I mean, I totally get it if you don't want to. I know it would be best if we kept our personal relationship separate from our work relationship, I just thought it would be nice. If you don't want to, I understand."

Hotch couldn't believe she was just as nervous as he was about the exact same thing. She looked so… He couldn't think of the right word describe her. She was so… "Cute."

"Excuse me." Emily asked.

Hotch knew it was useless to try and cover up what he'd just let slip. "Sorry, just thinking out loud." He told her, blushing slightly.

"Cute?" She raised an eyebrow to him, a small smirk playing on her features. "What were you thinking about?"

"Do you want me to explain myself, or do you want me to take you to lunch?"

"Both." Emily chuckled.

Hotch glared playfully at the giggling brunette. "I thought your little rambling session was cute." He informed her, with a hint of laughter of his own.

"Rambling? I wasn't rambling." She told him firmly, holding back a grin.

"Yes you were and like I said, it was cute." The male profiler stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, before moving over and opening his office door, holding it open for her.

Emily Prentiss loved this playful side of Hotch, the side of him that she had never seen before, she doubted anyone had for a long time.

The two made their way out of the building and walked to a nearby dinner. They chatted while they ate, now feeling more confident with each other than they had been this morning.

They continued their conversation on the walk back to work, talking mostly about Jack.

After they fell into a comfortable silence, Hotch reached over and took hold of Emily's hand.

Her heart rate swiftly increased at the sudden skin contact. She turned and shyly smiled up at him as he laced their fingers together.

"So, you still up for Friday?" Hotch asked her, as they approached the BAU.

"Looking forward to it." She answered honestly. They were getting closer and closer to the building and Emily couldn't help but worry as she glanced down at the connected hands. "We should probably let go of each other."

"Why? Embarrassed to be seen with me?" He teased.

"No, of course not. It's just the last thing either one of us needs right now is for Strauss to have another reason to try and split up our team."

Aaron nodded and reluctantly released his grip on her hand, allowing it to fall down by her side.

The pair kept their distance as they made their way into the building and up to the bullpen.

"Perfect timing guys." JJ called to them as they arrived at Emily's desk. "We have a case."

Less than two hours later, the team were on the jet heading to Memphis. They were profiling a killer that was abducting, torturing and murdering teenage girls.

Thankfully they caught the scumbag Wednesday evening and headed home first thing Thursday morning.

Friday evening soon rolled around and Emily was getting ready for her second date with Aaron Hotchner.

**Hey,**

**I am so sorry it's been so long,**

**I have now finished my exams so updates should be a lot quicker from now on.**

**Thank you so much for all the people who have read and reviewed.**

**I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I changed my mind, not sure how many more there will be.**

**Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys.**

**Will try to update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily Prentiss rushed around her bedroom, trying to put together the perfect outfit for her date. Although she always liked to put in the effort, she'd never been as frantic about looking good for a date as she was being tonight.

This would be the first time she could really dress to impress Aaron Hotchner. She cringed slightly as she thought back to the surprise date, remembering the awful plain sweats and T-shirt she had been wearing. She was extremely glad that Hotch had thought ahead, as usual, and bought her something more appropriate.

He looked amazing in his suit that night, he always looked good in his suits, but he looked especially yummy that evening. Emily couldn't stop her mind from wandering, thinking of ripping those perfect suits from his perfect body. _Concentrate Emily! _She ordered herself, as she glared down at the different dresses on her bed and the shoes dotted all around her room.

Half an hour later she finally decided to go with a nice little black dress, cut into a fairly low v, showing off her girls just enough to catch the attention of a certain male profiler, without looking slutty. The dress hugged her waist and hips nicely, flaunting her perfect curves, finishing an inch or two above her knee.

Emily glanced over at the clock and cursed inwardly. 6.10. She was suppose to be their at 6.30 and she was nowhere near ready. The drive is twenty minutes with out heavy traffic and she hadn't even done her hair or makeup yet.

She quickly straightened her hair, abandoning her original plan to curl it. She knew that would take far too long and she was already going to be late.

Once satisfied with her hair, she applied a small amount of makeup before putting on the pair of slightly heeled, black strappy shoes, she had decided on earlier.

She checked herself over one more time in the floor length mirror, giving herself a small nod of approval, before casting one more glance at the clock. 6.22.

Swiftly grabbing her purse, Emily set the alarm and exited her apartment, pulling her cell out as she headed towards her car. She sent Hotch a text, letting him know she was running a little late, then jumped into the car and headed for his place.

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner watched as his son leapt up of off the couch as the doorbell rang, a huge grin plastered across the little boy's face.<p>

"She's here Daddy!" Jack shouted excitedly, running out of the room and towards the front door.

Aaron quickly followed his son out on the room. "Wait Jack, you don't know that it's Emily. Let me answer the door."

"Okay, but hurry." The little boy was practically bobbing up and down with excitement, leaning against the door with his hand on the doorknob.

"Okay, calm down. I'm coming." He chuckled at his son's actions, extremely happy that his son loved Emily just as much as he did.

Hotch swiftly moved towards the door and the eager little boy. He opened up the door and his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Emily you look so pretty." Jack announced, holding his arms out to the brunette.

"Thank you Jack. You look very handsome yourself." She replied, lifting the suit clad boy into her arms for a hug.

Aaron Hotchner was still stood in the doorway gawking at the sight before him, taken back by just how beautiful she looked tonight. There was no denying, he had always known Emily Prentiss was an attractive woman. But he'd only ever seen her dressed up like this once before, and that was around the time of his divorce, when beautiful woman were the last thing on his mind.

Tonight, she looked absolutely stunning, His eyes wandered up and down her perfectly curved body, lingering slightly longer than is polite on her endlessly long legs. Finally drawing his gaze up to meet hers, he spotted the look of amusement in her features, he'd been caught staring.

Emily was still holding Jack, as she waited for Hotch to remove his hand from the doorframe and let them inside.

"Hotch?" She questioned, after a short staring contest. "Can we come inside?"

"What? Yes, sorry. I didn't realise. Yes, please come in." He spluttered out, stepping aside to let them past. "Emily, you look amazing." He said, after closing the door and gazing over her again. "Beautiful."

She blushed slightly, more at the way he was looking at her, rather than what he was saying. "Thank you. You look great too."

Emily finally placed Jack down on the floor and Hotch asked him to go into the kitchen and set the table.

The moment Jack disappeared, Hotch threw any nerves he may have been feeling aside and pulled Emily into his embrace, crashing his lips against hers.

"Impatient much?" She teased, when he broke the kiss.

"Oh I've been very patient." He informed her. "I've been wanting to do that all week."

"Wanna do it again?" She asked, with a grin.

"Absolutely." His lips captured hers once more in a hungry kiss. His hands trailed down her back, stopping their journey as they rested on her ass.

"Hey." She protested with a giggle. "There's a six year old about to come back out here any minute. Behave yourself."

"Sorry, but it's your own fault."

"How is it my fault, that you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

He gave her ass a gentle squeeze, before releasing his hold on her and stepping back. "You shouldn't look so irresistible."

Emily's heart was rapidly increasing, as more and more inappropriate thoughts flooded her mind. She pushed those thoughts aside as Jack ran out into the hallway to join them.

"Okay Jack, why don't you take Emily into the front room and tell her all about your week, while I finish setting everything up in the kitchen?"

"Okay Daddy." The little boy replied excitedly, before taking hold of Emily's hand and dragging her into the sitting room.

The pair talked for about fifteen minutes, before Hotch came back into the room and announced that dinner was served.

They chatted as they ate and then watched one of Jack's movies, before putting the little boy to bed.

Then they were alone…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review,**

**Jade xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, big apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. My computer hasn't been working for a long time and then when I finally got it working again I couldn't manage to connect it to the internet. I will try to be as quick as I can with the next update, but my laptop still isn't working perfectly and it keeps deleting my work so sorry if there's another delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss sat side by side on the couch, glaring into the wall ahead of them. After a short time spent in silence, Hotch risked a glance towards the beautiful agent at his side.

Emily felt his eyes on her and couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto her cheeks. She sucked in a small amount of air before turning herself slightly towards him and meeting his lust filled gaze.

"Hey." Hotch let out, flashing her a dazzling smile.

"Back at ya." Emily replied with a grin of her own.

Not for the first time this evening, Hotch found his eyes wandering over Emily's stunning figure. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Emily."

"Thank you sir. I mean Aaron." She inwardly slapped herself for calling him 'sir' again. "Sorry, this is just… strange."

"Strange?" Aaron looked at her questioningly, with raised eyebrows.

"Good strange. Definitely good strange." She told him. "I just never expected to be this close to you."

"I know what you mean." He agreed. Reaching over, he gently took hold of her and hand and slowly laced their fingers together. "But like everybody always says, you can't help who you fall for."

"True." Emily practically whispered as Aaron brought his face closer to hers, staring intensely into her dark eyes.

Their lips finally met and this time started up a slow, gentle, sensual kiss, different to any of the many kisses they had shared last week. Emily parted her lips slightly and let out a soft moan as Aaron's tongue slowly entered her mouth, gently caressing her own tongue.

Aaron released his grip on Emily's hand as slowly brushed his fingers from the back of her hand all the way up to her shoulder and back down again. His other hand found its way to the back of her head and gently stroked her hair.

Emily left the arm that Aaron was caressing down by her side, while the other rested against his chest.

"Wow." Emily breathed out when her need for air finally dragged her away from the tender kiss. "Nobody has ever kissed me like that."

Aaron smiled almost shyly at that, before bringing their lips together once again as he pressed a peck on her. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure." Emily had a strong feeling that she was going to be taking a cab home again this evening.

Aaron returned moments later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "So, do you wanna put another movie on?"

"Yeah, what have you got?" She took the glass of wine he offered to her. "Thank you."

"Not a lot actually." He sighed as he looked at The Hotchner DVD collection. "I don't really watch movies usually, pretty much all the movies I have are kids ones for Jack."

"That's okay, I kinda love kids movies anyway." She stood and joined him. "How about Shrek?" she asked as she spotted it on the shelf.

"Shrek's good with me."

"Awesome." Emily pulled the movie off the shelf and quickly put in the player before settling down on the couch with Hotch.

They were barely five minutes into the movie, when Hotch reached for the remote and paused it. "I'll be right back" he told her, before scurrying off out of the room.

A few minutes passed before he came back into the room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. He flicked the light off as he passed the switch, before reclaiming his seat beside Emily.

"I like the way you think Hotchner." Emily praised him as she took a large handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap and started munching away, as Aaron continued the movie. "Why'd you turn the light out?"

"I dunno, just thought it would be kind of like we were out at the movies. I can turn it back on if you like."

"No it's fine." She assured him. "I was just curious."

They returned their attention to the screen, while continuing to eat away at the popcorn. It didn't take long at all for Emily to become restless. She glanced down at the few pieces of popcorn in her hand and then up at Aaron, before throwing it at him, giggling as she took in his confused reaction.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, a small look of amusement on his face.

"I'm pretending I'm out at the movies, I thought that's what you wanted me to do." She smirked up at him.

"And when you go to the movies you throw popcorn at your date?" he enquired, flashing her those good old heartbreaking dimples.

"Well no, but I remember when I was younger, me and my friends used to throw popcorn at people in the rows in front of us." She smiled at the memory. "And you're the only person here, so I improvised."

"I see. So you were a trouble maker when you were younger?" He teased her.

"I guess I was, but come on, you've met my parents. Any child, no matter how sweet they were, would rebel against them."

"I suppose." He had to agree with her on that. "But did you have to take it out on the poor people in the movie theatre?"

"Yep." That was all she said, before reaching for more popcorn to eat and shifting her gaze back onto the screen.

Aaron chuckled quietly as he picked up a couple of pieces of popcorn and threw them at her.

"Hey." She playfully protested, making a grab for more popcorn, ready to start a war, but was unable as Aaron held the bowl out of her reach.

"Sorry." He said with a grin. "I never threw popcorn at anyone in the movies, just wanted to see what I was missing out on."

Emily giggled at that, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as she slyly reached over him to try and grab some more popcorn.

Just as her hand was nearing the bowl, Aaron saw what she was trying to do and grabbed hold of her wrists. "Don't even think about it." He warned her playfully, their lips still touching ever so slightly as he spoke.

"Don't even think about what?" The raven haired woman asked innocently. "I only wanted to kiss my date."

"Sure you did." He snickered. "If that's what you want then you can certainly have it." With that said he moved away from her a bit and took hold of the popcorn bowl, putting it on the floor as far away from Emily's reach as he could without standing. He then returned to his original position at her side and took her face into his hands, starting up a passionate kiss.

At some point during the heated moment, Emily had managed to straddle Hotch, her hands rubbing up and down his chest and arms. One of Hotch's hands tangled in her hair, trying to pull her head impossibly closer to his. His other had made it's way down to her thigh, now bare due to the tight material of the dress rising as she straddled his lap.

Hotch moaned as Emily pulled away from the kiss, until he realised she had only pulled away so she could pull his now loosened tie over his head. She pressed her lips against his again, as her hands got started on unbuttoning his shirt. She was on the last button, when she felt his hand release her hair and move down her back, feeling around for the zip. His hand started to move faster as he became frustrated that he couldn't find it.

"It's on the side." She whispered against his lips, as she pulled his shirt open, struggling as she tried to push the garment down his arms and off his body all together.

Aaron leaned forward, making it easier for Emily to remove his shirt. The female profiler let out a load groan at Aaron's movements, as she felt his hard arousal press against her.

Aaron's mouth found it's way to her neck, kissing softly as his hands grazed up each side of her figure, searching for the hidden zipper. He finally found it and swiftly pulled it open, all the while his mouth continued it's attack on her neck, biting down lightly, before sucking on the pale skin. The noises now coming out of Emily's mouth caused Aaron's arousal to grow further.

She leaned away from him and held her arms up over her head, making it easy for him to pull the small black dress up over her head.

The male profiler's eyes widened at the sight of her silky black undergarments. Emily swore she heard him growl quietly.

Hotch's hands gripped her hips and lifted her ever so slightly before pushing her down into the couch beside him. He leaned his weight onto her, hearing her moan loudly as his hardened member pressed against her. His lips encased her swollen ones as his fingers grazed her sides softly.

"Jack." Emily murmured against his lips.

Aaron lifted his headed and playfully glared down at her. "I'm doing some of my best work here, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my sons name."

"What if Jack walks in again?" Emily let out frantically. "Last time was bad enough, I don't think I could ever look at him again if he saw me like this." She informed him, now feeling far too exposed, as her hands tried to cover as much of the exposed flesh as she could.

"Do you wanna go to the bedroom?" Aaron asked her hopefully.

She nodded, almost shyly.

Hotch scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards his room, placing a feather light kiss on her cheek as he walked. Once inside the bedroom, he placed her down on the bed and quickly shut the door, before climbing on top on her and continuing his earlier attack on her neck.

His pushed his hand underneath her and pulled up slightly to unhook her bra and remove it from her body. He moved any from her further, in order to take off her panties.

Once she was completely naked he stayed still, taking a moment to gaze over her stunning figure.

Emily felt his eyes on her and suddenly felt over self-conscious. She brought her hands up to cover herself, but Hotch moved them away.

"Don't" He told her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "You're so beautiful."

He removed the rest of his clothing, hoping this would help ease her nerves. And it did.

Emily pulled him down on top of her and latched her mouth onto his, before flipping them over so she was on top. She took control of the heated kiss and he let her.

That night they had the best sex either of them had ever had and afterwards they collapsed onto the bed, unable to move for some time.

Hotch finally recovered and pulled the covers around them and hugging Emily tightly in his arms. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake Emily.

Hotch gazed at her as she slept, gently brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you Emily Prentiss." He whispered into her hair, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

**Hey,**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews I have received for this story,**

**Please keep 'em coming.**

**I will try to update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry again about the delays, my internet has been a bitch and I haven't had as much time to write since I got my new little kitten, who is called Sergio. ****He is so adorable, but has got into the habit of sitting on my laptop, while I'm trying to type.**

* * *

><p>Emily woke up to feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a warm body pressed up behind her. A grin presented itself across her face as she thought back to the night before.<p>

She felt Hotch shift behind her and he gently started to graze his up and down her arm. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Good morning." Emily replied, turning to face her lover.

Aaron flashed one of his rare smiles, before leaning into Emily and placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have for years." She answered honestly.

"God, I could get used to this." Hotch announced, beaming at the beautiful brunette in his bed.

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up next to you." He pressed a second kiss to her lips.

"Me too." She agreed. "I could also get used to last night's activities." She informed him, a small blush invading her normally pale cheeks.

"Definitely." Hotch was about to continue when a loud rumble from Emily's belly cut him off.

The female profiler's face reddened a little more.

Aaron placed a kiss on her forehead, before reaching for a pair of boxers out of the drawers by the side of his bed. "How about I go make us some breakfast?"

"That would be amazing."

Aaron gave Emily one more lingering kiss, before getting up out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a T-shirt off the floor, before exiting the room.

Making his way towards the kitchen, Aaron was brought to a stop when Jack came running out of the living room, clutching on to a black piece of clothing.

"Daddy, why was Emily's dress in here on the floor?" The little boy asked. "Is she still here?"

Hotch froze as he gazed down at the little black item. He cussed himself for forgetting about that. "Er… Yes, Emily is still here."

"Yay! Where is she?" He questioned excitedly.

"In my bedroom." _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._

"Oh, did you have a sleepover?"

_Good idea, Jack. _"Yes, we had a sleepover."

"Cool. I'm going to go see her." With that said the little boy ran off.

Before Aaron could even register what Jack had said, the little boy was out of sight.

He raced towards his bedroom, hoping to catch his son in time. He ran in to see the little boy balanced on the edge of the large bed, while Emily lay clutching the covers to her body as tightly as possible.

"Jack, how about we let Emily get up and then she'll come out and eat breakfast with us." Hotch flashed Emily an apologetic look.

"Okay, can we have pancakes?" He asked excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." Hotch said, looking to Emily for approval.

"Me too." She agreed.

"Come on then Jack." Aaron, took the little boy by the hand and led him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly. Emily stayed and played with the two Hotchners all day and the pair were more than happy for the extra company.<p>

When it came to Jack's bedtime, Emily settled him down in bed, before returning to the front room, cuddling up next to Aaron, while they watched a movie.

"Aaron?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to tell the team?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed at her question.

"I mean, about us. What are we going to say to them?" She beamed up at him.

"Oh, you want to tell the team?"

"Of course." Emily seemed confused by his reaction. "Don't you?"

"No." Hotch replied immediately, far too fast for Emily's liking.

"Why not?" Emily inquired, slightly offended by his response.

Aaron pulled Emily closer to his side, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before he spoke. "I just don't want certain people finding out about us, mainly Strauss."

"Oh." Emily relaxed, leaning into his embrace. "That's fine, I don't want to announce our relationship to the entire FBI, just our team. Dave already knows anyway."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" She spat, moving away from him.

"Emily calm do…"

"No, don't tell me to calm down, Hotch. Why can't we tell our friends we're together?" She cut him off. "Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what is it, are you worried about what people think?" Emily questioned, raising her voice, but trying to control her volume, as to not wake Jack.

"Honestly, yes."

"Why?" She practically shouted at him. "I'm the one people will bad mouth. They'll probably say I'm trying to sleep my way to the top."

"I just don't want people to think of me as the boss who's having sex with his subordinate." His voice and eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"So is that all this is to you?" She stood up and glared down at him. "Sex?"

"No, that's not what I meant." He moved forward, trying to take hold of her hands, wincing slightly as she slapped his hands away. "Can't you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Oh, I understand perfectly." She spat back. "You don't want anybody to find out about us because I embarrass you and all you want from me is sex!" Tears were now running down her pale cheeks. "At least now I know how you really feel about me."

"Prentiss I…"

"PRENTISS?" Emily screamed at him, in disbelief. "After everything we've done, I'm still 'Prentiss' to you?"

"No. Emily I'm sorry, I'm just used to calling you that." He assured her, inwardly beating himself for hurting her even more. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine." She told him quietly, trying to hold back the tears. "I'll see you at work on Monday, Sir."

And with that said, the female profiler left, leaving behind a confused, teary eyed Aaron Hotchner.

How could the most perfect day he'd had in what felt like forever, plummet drastically in so little time?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**Big thank you to everybody who is still following me after my internet problems.**

**I hope you liked this chapter,**

**I know I have said this before, but the next chapter will be the last one.**

**Please leave a review.**

**I will update soon,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
